gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Spilling the Beans
Go and meet Kent Paul at the Malibu Club! Go to the Chartered Libertine Lines boat at the docks. Get the information back to the Print Works! }} Spilling the Beans is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by Print Works operator Earnest Kelly from the Print Works in Little Havana, Vice City. Mission After buying the Print Works, Tommy Vercetti meets Earnest Kelly, the former owner. Tommy explains that his father used to work in a print works and Tommy cleaned the rollers with him as a child. Tommy intends to keep the Print Works open, and Earnest suggests that printing money is the profitable thing to do. He heard rumors of a money counterfeiting syndicate operating in the state but does not know anything more. Knowing a man who is "good with rumors", Tommy heads to the Malibu Club to meet Kent Paul. After a slight scuffle, Paul tells Tommy that the boss of a shipping company at Viceport knows about the syndicate. Tommy heads down to Viceport and gets into a gun fight with a gang guarding the ship. After acquiring the information he needs from the boss, he heads back to the Print Works. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go and meet Kent Paul at the Malibu Club! *Go to the Chartered Libertine Lines boat at the docks. *The Shipping Officer will have the information that is required. *Get the information back to the Print Works! See Also *Mission walkthrough Gallery SpillingtheBeans-GTAVC2.jpg|Tommy Vercetti shooting at security guards in his attempt to get back to the Print Works. Walkthrough SpillingTheBeans-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Tommy is taking a look at the Print Works he bought in Little Havana. SpillingTheBeans-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|Suddenly, a Print Works employee emerges from the labyrinth of printing machines. He recognizes Tommy and asks if it was him who bought the Print Works. SpillingTheBeans-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Tommy tells him that indeed he did, as he used to spend the evenings back in Liberty City with his father cleaning printing machines and thought he'd do the same in his life and decided that he may as well start doing something similar now. SpillingTheBeans-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|The old man asks him if he'll throw the machines out, but Tommy says that he wants to print someone like a magazine, a newspaper or something similar. SpillingTheBeans-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|The old man tells Tommy that he may want to try printing money instead, as the old man has already been doing so on small scale for a long time now. SpillingTheBeans-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Tommy tells the old man that he's interested and the old man tells Tommy that they could theoretically print some money if they could get their hands on some printing plates. SpillingTheBeans-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|The old man thinks for a second, then remembers that there's already a syndicate that may have some plates operating in Florida, however he only heard rumors, so they might want to check out their legitimacy first. SpillingTheBeans-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|Tommy tells the old man that he knows of a man that knows a lot about rumors and heads out. SpillingTheBeans-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|Tommy now has to go down to Malibu Club in Vice Point and meet Kent Paul. SpillingTheBeans-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|Tommy driving to Malibu Club. SpillingTheBeans-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|Tommy entering the Malibu. SpillingTheBeans-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|Kent Paul, is sitting at the bar as usual. SpillingTheBeans-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|Suddenly, he leans back and checks out a woman standing next to him and compliments her figure in a rude way. SpillingTheBeans-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|Offended, the girl walks off. Kent says that it's her loss if she leaves now. SpillingTheBeans-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|Tommy approaches him and Kent greets him. SpillingTheBeans-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|Tommy asks Kent if he knows anything about a counterfeit operation in Florida. SpillingTheBeans-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|Kent doesn't answer Tommy's question and decides to complain about Tommy not being polite instead. SpillingTheBeans-GTAVC-SS18.jpg|This angers Tommy and he presses Kent down against the bar. SpillingTheBeans-GTAVC-SS19.jpg|Kent apologises and tells Tommy that all he knows is that the The Triads are supplying the plates to the syndicate. SpillingTheBeans-GTAVC-SS20.jpg|Kent also tells Tommy that the syndicate runs their operations out of a ship that belongs to the Chartered Libertine Lines company and that he should go check it out and interrogate it's captain. SpillingTheBeans-GTAVC-SS21.jpg|Tommy walks off, leaving Kent asking for another drink. SpillingTheBeans-GTAVC-SS22.jpg|Tommy going back to his vehicle. SpillingTheBeans-GTAVC-SS23.jpg|Tommy going to the ship at Viceport. SpillingTheBeans-GTAVC-SS24.jpg|Tommy starting the assault on the ship. SpillingTheBeans-GTAVC-SS25.jpg|Tommy going into a ship cabin to talk to the crew's captain. SpillingTheBeans-GTAVC-SS26.jpg|Tommy intimidating the captain into spilling the beans. SpillingTheBeans-GTAVC-SS27.jpg|After getting the information he needs, Tommy walks out of the cabin. SpillingTheBeans-GTAVC-SS28.jpg|Tommy now has to get himself and the information safely back to the Print Works in Little Havana. SpillingTheBeans-GTAVC-SS29.jpg|Tommy speeding back to the Print Works. SpillingTheBeans-GTAVC-SS30.jpg|Tommy returning to the Print Works. SpillingTheBeans-GTAVC-SS31.jpg|Mission passed. Video Walkthroughs Trivia *The song that can be heard playing in the background during the Malibu Club cutscene is "Billie Jean" by Michael Jackson. The song is also featured on the in-game radio station Flash FM, but doesn't play inside the club in regular gameplay. In the 10th anniversary version for the game, this was replaced by "Obsession" by Animotion, which can be heard on the in-game radio station Wave 103. **Interestingly, while "Billie Jean" was removed from the PS4 version, it can still be heard in the club. Navigation }} Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City Category:Asset Missions